Currently before a needle is introduced into a vial, primary container or cartridge, it is necessary to use an alcohol wipe to sterilize the face of the vial septum in order to maintain a sterile environment. If sterilization of the vial septum is not properly performed, the medication may be contaminated or contaminants may be delivered to the patient. Further, such wiping is an extra step to perform and it is not practical if the container is inside a delivery device. Typically, wiping the face of the vial septum also adds another step in the sterilization process.
Thus, an aseptic piercing system that ensures a sterile environment without the risk of contamination is desirable.